Tu eres Mi chocobo
by Minami Arsene
Summary: Cloud Striffe ingresa en el colegio de Nibelheim, buscando mejorar su educación, no contando que seria el blanco a conquistar de el ex-maleante de el colegio. Advertencias.Lemmon,Rape, Mpreg, Oc SephirothxCloud, Genesis/Zack,Riku/Sora,akuroku, Renuffus
1. Amor a primera caida

Buenas! Minami Arsene subiendo un fanfic por primera vez *o*

Resumen: Cloud Striffe, presenta dificultades y aventuras en su nuevo colegio, no solo su diabetes que trata por todos los medios de mantener oculta ( esto es lo de menos), sino, su nuevo mejor amigo que mantiene una relación con otro hombre, la que dice ser su mejor amiga, su enemiga auto proclamada, un chico que termina ayudando, sus vecinos de habitación, una profesora malevola, un tipo en silla de ruedas que es cruel con la mayoría de la gente, el payaso de la clase, la relación con su familia por los suelos. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante ¡ El chico renegado del colegio trata de conquistarlo y para colmo, este sera su compañero de habitación.

_en este colegio pocos son heterosexuales... (Anónimo al estudiar aquí)_

_algunos Personajes tienen apellidos creados por mi, gracias a la escazes de los mismos..  
Final Fantasy le pertenece a Square Enix, si fuera por mi Zack estaria vivo y coleando. Y sephiroth y Cloud fueran la pareja oficial del juego xD y como rpg se turnaran a ver quien rescata a quien ( Sephiroth se rescata a Cloud de si mismo saben xD? )_

_sin mas preámbulos disfruten _

* * *

**Capitulo 1: bienvenida, Confusión y Biología**

-Cloud Striffe bienvenido al colegio de Nibelheim, soy la directora Jenova, le voy a hacer una preguntas para comprobar si la información que se me dio es correcta, ¿le parece?- pregunto la directora a un chico de ojos azules como los zafiros y labios gruesos, cabello rubio, tono de piel tostada parecida a una merengada de melocotón.

Portaba el uniforme escolar, que comprendía a una camisa de botones blanca, pantalón caqui negro, chaleco de lana azul oscuro con un detalle de línea en negro en las mangas y en el cuello en V, corbata negra y zapatos conversse negros.  
-Si no tengo problema – contesto el chico.  
-¿Nombre? – empezó la interrogación.  
-Cloud Striffe.  
-¿Edad?  
-15 años  
-¿Cedula de identidad?  
-24.164994  
-¿Tipo de sangre?  
-AB  
-¿Alergias?  
-Ninguna.

¿Sufre de alguna enfermedad? – pregunto encarando una ceja al ver como el chico bajaba la mirada – sufro de Diabetes, Directora – respondió en voz baja.  
- ¿tienes usted sus medicamentos joven Striffe?

-Los tengo.  
- Bien se le hacinara una habitación compartida, tiene cocina con fregador doble, estante, horno microondas, y una nevera, baño con lavamanos, mini secador, bañera, regadera, secador; el cuarto contiene 2 camas, 2 mesas de noche, 3 lámparas, 1 closet, debajo de las camas gavetas. Que pase bien sus clases y que disfrute mucho de las funciones de este colegio, un compañero será su guía en este colegio ¿de acuerdo?  
-Si directora – al estar Cloud de acuerdo Jenova apretó el botón del intercomunicador.  
-Yuna por favor haz que pase el guía -.  
-Si señorita.

Cuando se corto la conexión entro un chico de cabello plata, ojos turquesa, cuerpo bien formado, tanto que parecía que nunca dejaba el gimnasio y un tumbao al caminar que lo hacia sexy en cierto modo.  
-Srt. Srtiffe, el es Sephiroth Yumewaki será tu guía en esta facultad, Sephiroth el es Cloud Striffe el chico nuevo, trátalo bien – los presento Jenova – Cloud es tu salón 5º año A, llevaremos tu maleta a tú habitación, te daremos la llave cuando termines tus clases, este Será tú horario.  
_**Lunes: biología, castellano, matemática, física.**  
**Martes: química, geografía económica, educación sexual**  
**Miércoles; biología, matemática, física, contabilidad. IPM.***  
**jueves: historia universal, castellano, química orgánica, educación física.**  
**Viernes: dibujo técnico, geografía universal, historia universal, física.**  
_-ya que tienes tú horario Striffe, pueden retirarse- y con una reverencia salieron al pasillo.

Caminaban  
-Así que eres nuevo ¿de donde vienes?- pregunto Sephiroth con una mirada que solo alguien demasiado inocente no se daría cuenta que esta completamente llena de lujuria y sensualidad pura - * este chico es mi tipo *- pensó el peli-plateado sin cambiar su expresión  
-Vengo de Shinra.  
-¿Es algo lejos, que te hizo venir acá?  
- Una mejor educación – contesto Cloud sin mirarlo, ya que estaba algo nervioso.  
- en estos edificios solo encontraras alumnos de ultimo año – explicaba Sephiroth luego de una caminata – este colegio tiene varias estarías una para cada nivel de educación.  
- es un método para evitar problemas entre los menores y los mayores? – Pregunto Cloud, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Sephiroth  
- este es el sector de salones cada materia tiene uno- dijo parandose enfrente de una puerta metalizada.  
-Este es el laboratorio de Química – señalo la puerta – es el salón numero 4. La profesora de esta materia tan bien da biología, esas Clases con ella las vemos compartidas con las secciones – explicaba mirando al rubio que se encontraba con la cabeza alzada para mirar fijamente al peliplateado, que sonrío de forma ladina al ver el rostro que se mostraba ante el.  
-

Oye chico cuidado con el…- de tano pensar, Cloud resbalo pues el piso esta encerado, sintió que su caída iba ser brutal pero unos fuertes brazos lo detuvieron y ambos cayeron de nueva cuenta en el piso, Cloud callo en algo duro pero al mismo tiempo suave levanto al mirada y vio a Sephiroth, ambos estaban en una posición no muy casta que digamos provocando que Cloud se sonrojará de sobre manera

Cloud se separo un poco, muy avergonzado; trató de levantarse pero por la cera se le fue imposible quedando de nuevo encima de Sephiroth, con la cara en el vientre del mayor. Este sonrío para sus adentros que el pequeño rubio estaba con el en una posición encatadora. El estaba encima del piso de espaldas con las piernas flexionadas y entre ellas el rubio que intentaba de nuevo levantarse.  
El peli-plateado lo ayudo a levantarse olvidando sus pensamientos oscuros mientras el rubio aceptaba la ayuda.

Sin embargo su cabeza se había vuelto un lío ante esta situación, no paraba de pensar - _ ¿por qué me sonroje? A mi gustan las chicas ¿verdad? Debió ser solo por que mi orgullo fue aplastado al ser prácticamente rescatado por un chico mucho más fuerte y el necesitar la ayuda para levantarme ¿CIERTO? _ - de tanto pensar, no se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca de la puerta del salón de laboratorio.  
- estamos en el salón de biología – explico el oji-turquesa dándole permiso de que pasara primero al rubio que entro con nerviosismo- siéntate a mi lado en esta clase aquí le gustan hacerle bromas a los nuevos…  
- ¿y por qué razón debo estar contigo? – Pregunto mirando hacia otro lado, no le gustaba que pensaran que era débil; el podía aguantar bromas – mira es algo que te puedo enseñar aquí mismo, si quieres ¿no?- lo miro divertido esperando la respuesta del rubio  
- bien…demuéstralo..  
-chicos siéntense ya comenzó la hora de biología – entro un profesora con una bata blanca, una camisa morada y pantalones negros con zapatillas blancas, tenia lentes, y su cabello castaño oscuro caía como cascada con una cola de caballo.

– Zack se lindo y entrégame ese chicle – le dijo a un joven de cabello pelinegro y ojos azules el cual se levanto de la mesa donde se sentaba y puso el chile encima de la mano de la profesora – ¡bien hecho cadete! – Se gira hacia Cloud – usted debe de ser el nuevo quédese aquí un momento mientras tanto srto. Yumewaki si toma asiento no me pongo brava –.

Sephiroth se giro mientras caminaba con la mirada en alto. Mientras los alumnos que estaban por esa fila se sentaban inmediatamente mirándolo con algo de terror hasta que llego al ultimo asiento que se situaba en la esquina hacia la ventana, a su alrededor solo se sentaba el que quedaba horizontal para con el, mas nadie… eso llamo la atención del joven rubio.  
- bien estas son las reglas – hablo la profesora la cual se giro quedando al frente de la pizarra en la cual bajo una lamina de papel blanco con una lista escrita a marcador- no se pelea, lastima o mata en el salón, no se fuma o se mastica tabaco srto. Zack – a esto el pelinegro rio por lo bajo - ni cualquier consumo ilegal de drogas sin mi permiso, no se hace sebo* en mi presencia ni encontraderos en el baño como el año pasado, no quiero bebidas alcohólicas ni comida, se hace lo que yo diga en los experimentos y no se ponen a inventar con los químicos y explotan el salón para tener clases al aire libre que no les funcionara – se escucha el leve silbido de aquellos de los que no saben disimular ante una situación – gracias por hacer notar su presencia srto. Reno – comento girando los ojos – no se peina en mi clase ya que no es una peluquería y menos se coquetea, no quiero mensajes por papelitos y créanme son la mismas reglas para química, miren que el que rompa estas reglas lo haré tomarse un litro de acido fólico ¿entendido? – todos asienten – alguna pregunta? – Reno levanta la mano – dime Reno – dio la palbra con cansancio  
- ¿y si lo mensajes son por teléfono?- cuestiono algo sorprendido-.  
- jajaja – rió de forma fingida – muy gracioso señorito Reno, tiene suerte de que yo este de buen humor hoy.

No quiero saber cuando esta de mal humor – susurro un chico castaño de la primera fila que solo los que se encontraban al frente y Cloud pudieron escuchar. – bien este joven preséntese-.  
El rubio se paro en el medio de la clase – Cloud Striffe vengo de Shinra y tengo 15 años. – hablo fuerte y decidido aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios

* * *

Sebo* : en Venezuela vulgarmente se le conoce como meterse mano en un lugar público, como plazas etc xD

IPM: instrucción pre-militar ( la peor materia del planeta según yo)

hiii espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y dejen reviews para saber si les gusta no les gustas xD fue bueno o una **** xD criticas constructivas etc.


	2. Conversaciones

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy no me pertenece, y si así fuera xD jujuju en SOLDADO hubieran pasado unas cuantas cosas...

* * *

**Capitulo II: Conversaciones**

El rubio se paro en el medio de la clase – Cloud Striffe vengo de Shinra y tengo 15 años. – hablo fuerte y decidido aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios.

Lucrecia asintió – Soy Lucrecia Cressent profesora de biología y química – Cloud hizo una reverencia esperando una seña de que ya se podía sentar.

- ¿alguna pregunta que le quieran hacer al srto. Striffe? –Dijo Lucrecia.

Una pelirroja ojiazul levanto la mano, esperando que la castaña le diera el permiso para hablar

– dime, kairi – dio la palabra.  
- Cual es tu sexualidad?- pregunto descaradamente.  
- Ha? – pregunto sorprendido el ojiazul.  
- Kairi deja tu trauma con los homosexuales - bromeo un chico que tenía los rasgos muy parecidos a Sephiroth; sólo que con un cabello más corto y blanquecino, con la contextura corporal delgada. Estaba sonriendo de forma burlesca dejando ver unos dientes perfectamente blancos  
- Alguien llamo a Riku – dijo volteando los ojos la pelirroja.  
- Tal vez mi conciencia – contestó inclinando la silla hacia atrás  
- Hugh idiota que esta apunto de salir del closet-.  
- ¿Te decepciona acaso?– pico el peliblanco, mientras todos en el aula estaban pendientes de la riña, exceptuando una enojada Lucrecia y un confuso Cloud.  
- Ya paren la discusión, no estamos en casos de familia* Cloud mejor siéntate al lado de Zack ¿si? El pelinegro que esta en la fila del medio – El chico mencionado hizo una seña con su mano para ubicar al rubio; el cual obedeció a su profesora con algo de timidez.

Cuando llego a su puesto

- Soy Zack fair. Ex-estudiante de honor de este colegio – se presento alegre. Este chico tenía un aire infantil en su rostro, pero se observaba un cuerpo varonil sólo un poco más grande que el de Cloud, los ojos azules como lo profundo del océano y una pequeña cicatriz del lado izquierdo de su barbilla.  
- un placer – dijo Cloud dándole la mano la cual fue recibida por Zack quien sonreía.

- Bien señores comencemos con los preparativos para este lapso….

- Disculpe ha – se escucho una voz proveniente de la puerta.

La cual habían olvidado cerrar, ahí se encontraba un castaño con ojos como el zafiro respirando agitado, suponiendo que acaba de correr y a su lado estaba una pelirroja de ojos esmeralda que en vez de llevar la falda negra llevaba un pantalón como los hombres, lo que la diferenciaba es que su sweater era vinotinto.  
- Que hacen llegando a esta hora Srto. Sora es raro de su parte llegar tan tarde – hablo Lucrecia sorprendida al ver al chico ojiazul jadeante y acalorado por correr.  
- Lo la-lamento mucho Lucrecia-sama – se disculpo – es solo que, la directora Jenova, me pidió ser él guía de esta alumna que ingresa nueva aquí – dijo recuperándose.

– y se le complico lo del papeleo y nos retrasamos – miro hacia los demás estudiantes encontrándose con la mirada de Riku quien lo fulminaba con la mirada. Sora volteo a otro lado levemente sonrojado al sentirse apenado.  
- Bueno por esta vez por ser el primer día- suspiro Lucrecia – siéntese al lado del cadete Riku – Sora palideció ante esa petición quedándose un momento en su lugar como si estuviera plantado al piso.  
- tiene algún problema – dijo irritada por la actitud del castaño – no ya voy profesora.

Sora fue casi a regañadientes al puesto que se le indico, sentándose completamente incomodo. Sin embargo Riku no levantaba su vista de él; suspiro calmándose lo nervios llevándose una mano al estomago para relajarse.

- bien Srta. Preséntese – la docente hablo nuevamente. Asombrándose por el largo del cabello de la pelirroja que ya se había hecho lugar en el frente de la clase, su cabello rojo llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas la joven fijo la mirada alta y sonriendo con grandeza hablo - mi nombre es Remnatta Yumewaki –.

Todos se sorprendieron (menos Riku y Sephiroth), pues no tenia los rasgos de ser de aquella rica familia, Sephiroth alejo su vista de la ventana al oírla.

Riku ni se inmuto solo miraba a Sora indiscretamente como si quisiera decirle algo.

Lucrecia cambio su expresión por una llena de suavidad – oh otra Yumewaki que felicidad, y qué relación tienes con los Yumewaki de este salón?

- soy su prima, la única mujer de la generación – dijo con alegría.  
- bien siéntate junto tu primo mayor – la pelirroja fue caminando rápidamente hasta llegar a uno de los puestos cerca de Sephiroth quien giro los ojos al saber que vendría un abrazo fuerte de la pelirroja – te extrañe primo.

- Nos vimos hace 2 semanas – dijo El peliplateado soltándose de el agarre de Remnatta. Quien divertida tomo asiento.

La castaña cerro la puerta y regreso al centro de la clase sentándose en el escritorio – bien les hablare del plan de evaluación. Todas la evaluaciones tendrán la ponderación de 10 puntos, a excepción de la final que valdrá 40 puntos, veremos 6 objetivos lo que será un total de 6 evaluaciones, o sea acumulan los 60 pasan la evaluación final y obtienen 100 puntos.  
- todas las evaluaciones serán exámenes, y como yo soy tan buena con ustedes la final hará una alteración, será una demostración de un descubrimiento científico famoso y su evolución; si la tiene claro esta ¿alguna pregunta?

Lucrecia ojeo a todo el salón y volvió a hablar al notar que nadie tenia dudas.

- Los trabajos en grupo serán en pareja con su compañero de cuarto no me interesa si le cae mal o X ó Y razón, sean profesionales y acostúmbrense a trabajar a regañadientes, yo lo hago todo el tiempo – dijo riéndose de medio lado – los trabajos individuales serán mas que todo talleres a libro abierto los cuales tengo yo, señores leo una sola frase idéntica a la del libro en alguno respuesta y eso va a estar tachado ¿me oyeron?

Todos asintieron, la profesora se bajo del escritorio y camino hacia el final del salón donde se encontraba una repisa, de madera pintada de negro – Señorito Sephiroth me ayuda con los libros por favor – pidió Lucrecia, a lo que Sephiroth se levanto de su lugar para ayudarla; prácticamente cargando la mayoría de los libros.

- Reparte los libros – mando Lucrecia siendo obedecida por Sephiroth aunque la mayoría sintieron un escalofrío cada vez que el peliplateado posaba un libro sobre la mesa.

- Coloquen sus nombres al material que el joven Yumewaki les entrega, y contesten a esta pregunta ¿por qué la biología es importante en el desarrollo humano? -.

- ¿Biolo… qué? – pregunto una pelirroja ojiazul – biología – respondió una pelinegra girando los ojos.

- Dios santo, creí que ya se les había quitado el problema con los dictados – dijo Lucrecia llevándose un mano a la frente.

Sephiroth seguía repartiendo los libros. Cuando se acerco al pupitre del rubio al depositar el libro. Rozo "casualmente" el brazo de Cloud; dejando a un sorprendido Zack y a un rubio que no entendía la reacción de su compañero.

- Fiu... Sephiroth te tiene en la mira – dijo Zack con una sonrisa picara, dándole codazos en el brazo a Cloud - ¿di- disculpa? – respondió sin entender Cloud, sacando un lápiz de su bolso para hacer la actividad mandada – acabas de flechar el corazón del príncipe de hielo

- no me hables con metáforas, que entiendo menos – Cloud ahora tenia sus cejas completamente desniveladas aun sin entender nada de lo que decía el pelinegro

- OK le gustas a Sephiroth

-¿cómo puedo gustarle? Apenas si lo conozco.

- El amor a primera vista existe y créeme es mucho mas que fuerte – respondió Zack sonriendo – pero soy un chico – porfió el rubio.

- A estas alturas de la vida eso no es una escusa – Sack le removió los cabellos a Cloud – haz conquistado un frío corazón deberías sentirte orgulloso de eso.

- Cloud se sentía extrañado, copio su nombre en el libro y luego voltio hacia donde estaba Zack - ¿que te hace pensar así?

- no nada, solo que no ah dejado de verte – Cloud voltio rápidamente hacia le pupitre de el peliplateado, encontrándose con la mirada aguamarina que enseguida recibió una pequeña mueca que podría se runa sonrisa, haciendo voltear al rubio.

- para eso le dices: hola Sephiroth sabes estamos hablando de ti, ya que como te enseñaron estrictamente a disimular Cloud – dijo Zack con sarcasmo.

- Disculpa, nunca fue una gran habilidad – dijo Cloud – creo que tal vez tienes razón.

- Si la tengo, conozco a Sephiroth desde hace 2 años, no completamente para ser amigos de toda la vida, pero si algo.

- ¿Además del colegio, de donde se conocen? – pregunto Cloud – digo no por lo asocial que es según mis observaciones

- Es como… el mejor amigo de mi novio – dijo Zack calmadamente - ¿novio? … ¿eres del otro equipo? – pregunto el rubio

- No solo mi pareja es un hombre- dijo el pelinegro recibiendo el ceño fruncido de Cloud - es enserio realmente es el único hombre que me gusta – dijo Zack riendo – ¿te molesta?

- Realmente me da igual – dijo Cloud – estoy en contra de la teoría de que los gays le gustan todos los hombres es estúpido

- Realmente – sonrío Zack – me alegra que seas así.

- A mi también me alegra ser así - respondio sonriendo el rubio.

- mira Lucrecia – llamo la atención de la profesora un pelirrojo con unas pequeñas marcas rojas de bajo de cada ojo – ¿cuando terminemos de hacer la pregunta que hacemos?

- Primero diga "disculpe profesora" yo no jugué metras con usted Señorito Reno, y si hubiera tenido la oportunidad créame que tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Segundo termine de hacer la pregunta y punto después vera que hace – dijo Lucrecia secamente mientras el pelirrojo hacia un puchero.

_toc-toc-toc_

¿quien será? – Se preguntó Lucrecia mientras abría la puerta, encontrándose con un chico, cuyo uniforme estaba desarreglado; tenia la camisa blanca fuera del pantalón sobre saliendo del chaleco de lana azul que llevaba un logotipo que decía "sexo, alcohol y paz". Y el pantalón llevaba una correa con la hebilla de un símbolo alquimista reflejando la tierra, con los zapatos converses de camuflaje gris. Este joven era castaño y su cabello era liso hacia un lado quedando debajo de las orejas.

- Señorito Génesis…. Estas son horas de llegar? – pregunto la castaña -.

- De bolas que no profe, pero que mas da me deja pasar o no? - dijo con fastidio mirando a otro lado.

- ah es que de paso ni disculpe profesora si no dos alternativas.

- coño Lucrecia de pana que ni quiero discutir hoy contigo si me vas a regañar hazlo mañana si? - dijo con cansancio sujetando la cuerda del bolso que llevaba en la espalda.

- pasa Génesis no esos ánimos creo que ni te sentirás - dijo la mujer cerrando los ojos.

- gracias Lucre - dijo con esa abreviación.

- pero antes... déme su bolso - Génesis antes de terminar de dar el segundo paso, rodó los ojos al escuchar la petición de la profesora.

Bajo la mirada expectante de todos, Lucrecia saco una caja de cigarros una lata de cerveza, un libro, aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza, una vaselina, una revista de manga, y un PSP.

- esto queda decomisado ... se lo regreso al final de la clase vaya a su puesto al final Con Sephiroth - concluyó la mujer demandante

Sora escribía su nombre en el libro que se les indico concentrándose como si fuera lo más difícil del mundo, hasta que Riku los interrumpió – Sora como te fue en las vacaciones con tu madre, oí que llovió

- bien y… ¿desde cuándo preguntas por el clima demasiado crepúsculo en tus vacaciones? – le respondió con una risita.

- ¿Quien te lo dijo?

- Tu prima habla hasta por los codos – le respondió cerrando el libro – me contó que persistes el celular.

- si mi padre y su plan por alejarnos de la tecnología – respondió Riku sonriendo, buscando con la mirada alguna incomodidad en el rostro de Sora.

- y que tuviste alergia por unas plantas venenosas – río Sora buscando que la conversación se hiciera fraternal, cosa que no lograba ni aunque se lo obligara arduamente.

Riku se alegro mas al ver la sonrisa de Sora y decidió seguir con la conversación - si , aft mi padre esta clarito no toquen las matas de hojas pequeñas - la conversación se hacia amena bajo los ojos de cualquiera, sin embargo ambos estaban completamente nerviosos, mas aun el castaño.

XXXXXXX

Ya había finalizado la clase para la suerte de todos, Cloud salio del aula acompañado de Zack quien hablaba y hablaba sobre el colegio sobre las fiestas los clubs, los jefes de cada uno que ya Cloud sentía que tenia un guía turístico con él.

- y la cancha de bolas criollas*, es lo mejor! sobretodo por que casi nadie va ahí es el lugar mas solo de toda la extensión - hablaba Zack.

- este tendremos literatura ahorita cierto?

- si con uno de los mejores profesores que existen!

- ah si? - rió un poco el rubio por las expresiones y gestos de su amigo.

- si Reeve es lo mejor que hay, luego claro de Vincent

- Vincent? - pregunto Cloud.

- si bueno esto es así, Reeve da literatura, Cid da historia, Lucrecia química ay biología, geografía económica esta en manos de Luxord, educación física aun los desconozco, al igual que con IPM, pero se que física la dicta Hojo y Educación Sexual Axel.

- y los jefes de los grupos? - pregunto Cloud llegando a un aula con Zack - los grupos bueno el de música Demyx, yo soy el de matemáticas, los deportivos los elijen por año, ajedrez Ruffus Shinra aunque nadie va a su curso y karate lo dirigía Yuffie pero no se puede ver en el ultimo año – Respondió el pelinegro con gran fluidez.

Ambos se sentaron en los pupotes del salón, uno al lado del otro, en la segundo y tercera fila de derecha a izquierda y en el medio de las 5 columnas.

El pupitre estaba forrado con cuero y tenia estuches de porta lápices, borrador y sacapuntas era muy moderno, lo acaricio asombrándose del gran mano de obra y su alta calidad.

* * *

Gracias por leer ^^ y por sus Reviews.  
criticas tomates xD lo que sea.

*bolas criollas: juego originalmente Venezolano, que se practica en una cancha sin desniveles, con el objetivo de llevar una bola que uqede mas cerca de otra demnominada mingo.


End file.
